Chapter Six: The Road to Aurora
The king strode proudly through the castle halls overseeing preparations for this evening’s ball. Tonight all of Albion would celebrate Sophie’s engagement to David. Roren let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he could rest assured that when he was gone the kingdom would be in good hands, and in time, Sophie would grow at least …fond of her husband. He would’ve preferred she love the man she was to marry, but she had shown no interest in any of the other suitors. As much as he wanted Sophie to be happy, Albion came first. She’d understand someday…he hoped. He nodded to Page as he passed, a low mumble her only reply. She hated all the pomp and circumstance of royal life, and had complained loudly when he’d asked her to help with the preparations. He laughed at the memory, for as long as she lived the woman would always be a rebel at heart. Nevertheless, the ball was necessary if for no other reason than lifting Sophie’s spirits. “Your Majesty!” He was torn from his thoughts as he turned to Jasper. “Calm down old friend. What is it?” he laughed as Jasper panted, all his usual refined composure gone from him. Panic and guilt contorted his aged features. “It’s Sophie your majesty! She’s gone!” “What do you mean she’s gone Jasper?! Where is my daughter?!” His voice echoed through the halls like a gunshot drawing the attention of everyone within earshot. “I don’t know your majesty.” The king turned from Jasper, the sound of his boots echoing through the halls as he ran. The world seemed to move in slow motion as he burst into his daughter’s room to find his wife and Ben waiting for him; their expressions grave and wary. “Ben organize the army, find my daughter!” Roren ordered but Ben just stood motionless glancing at his queen. “Leave us.” She ordered softly, stepping toward the vanity as he obeyed swiftly. Roren looked to his wife as the door shut quietly, watching. She removed an ornate silver box from the vanity drawers and sat down, motioning for him to do the same. He scowled, confused as she handed him the box. “Olivia we can’t waste time, we have to find Sophie!” “Open it.” She said simply. His confusion grew as he lifted the lid; removing a stack of letters. “What are these?” he scowled. Olivia sighed heavily. “Our daughter has been keeping secrets my love. You should read those.” He recognised the elegant handwriting instantly upon opening the first letter. Every loop,swirl and flourish familiar to his eyes. He’d seen them so often in letters addressed to himself. His scowl deepened as he read through them. Some elegant poetry comparing Sophie to the heavens above, or the untameable sea. Others were simple, plain, but all contained professions of adoration…of love. He looked away from the pages before him, glancing at the room around him. Suddenly noticing the unfamiliar objects adorning it. Gifts and tokens of affection that had taken the place of Sophie’s childhood treasures. A single burgundy rose stood proudly on the nightstand beside a worn top hat, the first gift Reaver had ever given Sophie and the last, or so Roren had thought. Rage boiled in his veins, growling he threw the box across the room. He tore the letter in his hands bellowing obscenities, and stomping around the room. Olivia sat calmly watching her husband’s rampage. He turned to her suddenly when she grasped his hand. “Roren calm down.” “Calm down! Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down!! Damn it Olivia, Reaver! Reaver! He…he touched our daughter! Only god knows what he did!” “Nothing my love. Reaver did nothing…except return her affections.” She said trying to soothe her husband. The fact that Reaver hadn’t bedded their daughter brought little comfort to him. “But he’s…he’s Reaver. He’s a scoundrel and a villain.” Olivia chuckled softly. “So quick to brand him the villain for this after defending him for far less innocent crimes?” “Innocent! How can you call this innocent?” He panted heavily, his handsome features flushed with rage. The sapphire hue of his eyes darkened to black; as a realization struck him. “She went after him, didn’t she?” He growled glowering at his queen who only nodded. “I’m going after her.” His voice low and guttural as he stormed out of the room. He threw open the doors of the war room striding over to his desk. “It’s not there my love.” He looked up in surprise at Olivia, who stood in the doorway; the perfect image of grace and refinement. “She took the seal Roren.” Roren opened the secret compartment, staring unbelievingly at the empty space. He slammed his fist upon the desk growling. “This never would have happened if I had gotten rid of that impudent bastard as Page had suggested!” “Reaver is an asset to the kingdom dearest as you yourself have stated on more than one occasion.” “He’s not that great an asset!” The king roared in frustration. How could Olivia be so calm when their only child had just decided to go traipsing off to only god knows where after the most disreputable man in Albion. He sighed heavily falling into the chair behind him; his initial anger ebbing under his wife’s unrelenting gaze. “I just don’t understand why Olivia? Why him of all people?” Olivia sat on the edge of the desk taking his hand in hers. “The heart desires what it desires. We may not understand it ourselves but Sophie has chosen Reaver, she sees something in him worthy of her love and has refused to just let him go.” Roren stood suddenly and stepped to the window, gazing out at the bustling city below. “How can I just sit here while she’s out there somewhere Olivia? The world is full of dangers she cannot possibly understand. Balverines, hollow men, Hobbes, and worst of all people. People who will hurt her, given the chance. And dammit, even if she does find him wherever he is it won’t matter. She’ll only have her heart broken, broken by that snake of a man. I’ve known Reaver most of my life Olivia. He only cares about himself, he doesn’t love her, he can’t love her. He can’t love anyone.” “Perhaps he can’t but that is something Sophie must find out for herself. As far as the dangers of the world, I believe she will meet them well. She is so much like your father Roren. What she lacks in experience she makes up for in strength of heart. We have to trust that she will come home. That’s all we can do.” Roren continued to stare out at his kingdom, hoping his queen was right his eyes closing in silent prayer to whatever power wove the intricate tapestry that shaped their lives. Oh please may we all be wrong about Reaver just this once. Sophie stood atop a grassy hill; screams permeated the night air as she watched the village below burning to the ground. She saw a young man running toward the burning inferno. Sophie called to him urging him to stop but her cries fell on deaf ears as the faceless young man disappeared into ensuing chaos below. She fell to her knees screaming the horror of the scene overwhelming her. Dark cruel laughter cut through the screams enveloping her senses. Tears stained her cheeks as the laughter grew louder drowning out even the sound of her own screams. Sophie woke suddenly drenched with sweat and breathing heavily. It took her a few moments recognise her surroundings. The ship rocked gently on the calm seas as Sophie glanced around the dark space listening to the light snores of the sleeping crew. She shook of the chill that raced up her spine as she stood. The dream had been so real; she could still feel the heat of the flames on her flesh could still hear the screams in the whistling night air. She stepped quietly toward the ladder leading above deck. “Having nightmares highness?” Sophie turned quickly to the source of the harsh voice behind her. A tall harsh looking man of advanced years sat at a small table, his aged features illuminated harshly by the lantern light shining from the table. “Excuse me?” She questioned. “Ye was moaning in ye sleep.” “Oh” she whispered as she sat across from the old man. “What made ye join up with a bunch o’scurvy dogs as this lot. It’s hardly fittin a career choice for a princess.” He smiled at the clear shock on Sophie’s face. “I hope it ain’t out of misguided fancyin of the dear captain.” “No.” she answered quickly “I’m looking for someone. Devon offered to take me to Aurora since he happens to be an old friend of his.” He huffed gruffly. “Hymph. Such kindness ain’t common with the captain. But if it be an old friend of the captain’s ye be looking fer than ye can’t be looking fer anyone but Reaver.” Sophie leaned forward excitedly “You know Reaver?!” “Of course I know Reaver. He was me captain once, Devon’s too. Ye see Devon is the pirate king but he took Reaver place ye see.” “Reaver was a pirate?” Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. “Aye he was. And a better captain no man could ask fer. It got to be too much though. Ye see Devon wasn’t meant to take the good captain’s place.” He leaned closer to Sophie the whiskey on his breath filling her senses. His excitement about telling tales to fresh ears evident in his mangled face. “The first mate is supposed to take the captain’s place and Devon wasn’t the first mate. He was just the gunner, first mate was a boy called Julian. Good lad I remember, loved the captain. Woulda done anything fer him. I’d say he was the only one of us the captain trusted.” “So if this Julian was the first mate how did Devon become the Pirate King?” “Well that be the thing princess, nobody really knows fer sure. The lad just disappeared one day. Captain found him eventually, killed by somebody. None of us really knew by who. He made Devon first mate after that. Didn’t seem none to happy bout it though. He was captain and Pirate King within a years time seein as Reaver had retired and all. All I know is what I thinks and that be that our captain now can’t be trusted. You be careful princess.” He looked as though he was going to say something more on the matter but he suddenly froze mid-sentence. He seemed suddenly uncomfortable. “Wouldn’t be telling tall tales again would you Mr. Cash?” Devon drawled behind them. “Of course not Captain.” Cash rose and bid Sophie good night taking his leave as quickly as his aged form would allow. Devon glared threateningly at his back as he left, then turned smiling to Sophie. “You shouldn’t worry about anything that old man tells you. His mind is addled from too many years at sea. Come up on deck princess, I need you to man the crow’s nest.” Sophie followed Devon above deck eyeing him suspiciously. In the two months, she’d spent aboard the Siren Star most of the crew had at one point or another warned her not to get too close to Devon, that he was dangerous and not to be trusted. She watched him from the crow’s nest as dawn broke over the horizon. The crew followed his orders quickly and efficiently but always seemed to be so afraid of their captain. She couldn’t imagine why anyone should be so afraid of Devon. She was torn from her reverie by the sound of thunder. “Princess!” Devon called motioning for her to come down. He couldn’t suppress the smile pulling at the corners of his lips as she swung down, her lithe form landing gracefully. She was a natural at sea, had she not been born a princess she’d have made a fine pirate. She strode toward him confidently. “There seems to be a storm coming princess, you should get below deck. For your own safety. I would hate to have to explain to Reaver should any harm come to you.” “I think in these last two month’s I have more than proven myself a capable asset to the crew.” Sophie glowered, crossing her arms across her full chest a familiar defiant gleam in her eyes. Fire, that’s what it was. Reaver’s eyes had always held the same fire at sea. He was finally starting to understand. It was that same fire that drew Reaver to the fair princess. “Captain what are your orders?” Kaylee called down from the riggings. Before he could answer a giant wave crashed into the ship knocking Sophie off balance. Devon screamed orders to the crew as she righted herself. The sky above them had darkened almost instantly, a fierce storm appearing suddenly. Rain soaked through their clothes as she ran to help lower the mainsail. Devon glanced over at her the wind whipping his fiery hair about his face. The princess was smiling despite the chaos around her. Suddenly an eerie cry filled the air followed by a dead silence as apprehension grip the crew. “Sirens!” Cash bellowed mounds of candle wax shoved in his ears. The men aboard quickly followed his example shoving bits of wax in their own ears. Beautiful ethereal women rose from the water, singing as though to comfort the crews distress. Devon slashed the one nearest him. It dissolved into foamy mist sending it’s kin into a vicious fury. They attacked their once beautiful forms contorting to reveal hideous monster covered in sludge and sea barnacles. Sophie drew her pistol firing with unnatural accuracy; killing as many as she could. As the sirens raged the tempest around them grew fiercer still. Lightening struck the main mast. Cash pulled Sophie out of harm’s way just as it crashed through the deck. He pulled her toward the nearest lifeboat. He set to work freeing the tiny boat from it bindings as Sophie watched horrified the crew being dragged from the doomed ship to their watery graves below. She aimed her pistol once more at the creature nearest when Devon suddenly stopped her. “It’s best not to draw attention to ourselves princess.” “But they’re your men!” “And I’d much rather live to assemble a new crew than go down trying to save this pathetic lot. Any who make it to the life boat will, the rest…well so be it.” Devon cut the ropes holding the boat and watched as the small vessel dropped to the turbulent waves below. “We have to jump highness!” Cash yelled pulling her toward the edge. Cold attacked her senses as they plummeted into the sea. Her head crashed through the surface as looked around gasping for air. Cash rowed furiously toward her as the ship sank into the sea. Devon and Kaylee pulled her into the small boat as Cash tried to distance themselves from the wreckage. Suddenly one the hellish creatures burst from the waves baring it’s grotesque pointed teeth at them. It wreak havoc on their vessel as it tried to drag them down to the depths below. Kaylee and Cash bailed water frantically as Devon wrestled with the monstrosity. Sophie gathered every once of strength within and fired a deadly ball of fire at it screaming face; sending careening into the ocean dissolving to sea foam as it hit the water. Their victory was sort lived as wave upon wave assaulted their already sinking boat, sending them crashing into the waves. She broke through the surface desperately searching for her companions. The sound of a woman’s voice whispered in ear “Death is not your destiny today young Sophie.” The soft voice the last thing she remembered before blacking out. Warmth, she suddenly felt warm. She opened her eyes slowly the bright sun blinding her as she tried to sit up. She fell back too tired to even stay conscious much longer, she felt herself drifting back into unconsciousness when she heard voices. “Logan! We’ve found another one! A young girl!” A faint smile grace her lips as she fainted once more. Uncle Logan, she was safe. They’d made it to Aurora.